Down
by writeaboutweasley
Summary: In attempt to recover from the shock of the war, Ron ends up having an affair with the new professor. Harry and Ginny are determined to figure out what's going on, while Hermione keeps it all a secret. Angst. Drama. Slash. And all the other good stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Down**

**Summary: In attempt to recover from the shock of the war, Ron ends up having an affair with the new professor. Harry and Ginny are determined to figure out what's going on, while Hermione keeps it all a secret. Angst. Drama. Slash. And all the other good stuff. **

**Disclaimer: My plot, not my characters.**

* * *

(Ron)

I am mature for being only fifteen. I know this is no excuse for falling in love with a man almost twice my age. But I am mature for my age. I've encountered more death than an Auror and I know more spells than a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I killed more people than a mass murderer and charmed more people than a stripper.

Now I still don't use this an excuse for doing what I did.

I end up in Juvenile Wizardry Detention and he ends up in Azkaban. And I still will never understand why I did it.

It all starts a few months after the war, when McGonagall gets Hogwarts up and running again. Because she has a new post she hired a new Transfiguration teacher.

Professor Jared McKinley. 6'8", young, married, a kid on the way, brunette, and handsome.

it never once occurred to me that he was 31. He seemed younger, maybe a few years older than me. When I entered his class for the first time he greeted me, handed me a piece of paper, and pointed to a desk in the back row. He placed Seamus next to me and Harry across the aisle. He didn't give Harry a second glance, but he eyed me twice, I'm sure of it.

Once all the seats were filled, he walked to the front of the classroom, leaned against the desk, and scanned the room. I yawned and pulled out a quill and ink. Seamus nudged me and asked if I had another quill, I vaguely remembered Crabbe tossing Seamus's bag into the girls lavatory.

"Good afternoon," Professor McKinley greeted us, the room hushed, "I am Jared McKinley. I used to work at the Ministry. I know you've had a bad experience recently. Obviously." He scanned the room again with a grim expression. "I know some of you have suffered loss. Shock. Depression. And the last thing I want to do is bog you down with tons of homework. I want you to relax into the school system again. Are all of you Gryffindor?"

We nodded.

"Well I am your new Gryffindor Head of House. And I just want to get to know you," he reached behind him and picked up a piece of paper, "I handed you all a quick quiz. It's all questions about yourselves. Before you start I'll tell you a bit about me, if you want you can completely ignore me and start, if not, go ahead and listen." He smiled. "Like I said, I used to work for the Ministry. I worked in several departments, mostly working on charms and perfecting new spells. I have been married since I was eighteen. I own a dog, a Terrier. I used to go to Hogwarts and met my wife here. She was a Ravenclaw. I used to play quidditch," I began listening, "But I got kicked off the team by the captain...and Dumbledore."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well," he grinned, "I got in a fight with the Slytherin team captain."

"Did you win?" Seamus asked, grinning.

"Oh yes," Professor McKinley replied, "Anyways. My wife is pregnant with our second child, though our first was a stillborn." A few girls made sad noises at this point. "And that's about it. Go ahead and fill out the quiz."

I answered the questions. Most were basic. What were my future goals, what was my future career of choice, and etc. Once we all handed in the quizzes he had us stand while he used a spell to move all our desks against the wall and arranged our chairs in a circle. He sat across from me.

"This year for you is going to be different," he said, sitting in a relaxed position in his chair, "Each Friday we will have a class discussion. Anyone can choose the topics we discuss, or if you want me to I can. It doesn't have to be about the Wizarding World or the war, we can talk about anything. We can even have a class debate, each class member can choose a side and we can arrange a formal debate. Friday is your day."

"It's not Friday," I said.

"Yes, but starting next week each one will be held on Friday." He smiled at me, I felt my face turn bright red and I stared at the floor. "So what do you all want to discuss?"

There was a murmur across the room. Professor McKinley looked around, then he said,

"Come on. Someone should speak up."

"I think..." Hermione said, the class quieted, "We want to talk about the war, but if we bring it up...no one is going to say anything. We're not quite comfortable with it yet...but we feel like you want us to talk about it."

A few people nodded, everyone else looked at the floor.

"Well I don't," Professor McKinley said firmly, "I want you to talk about whatever...unicorns, giant squids..."

"How come you got married so young?" Lavender asked, "A lot of marriages that happen at that age never really work."

"Well," Professor McKinley said, "We dated since our third year. She was the Ravenclaw Seeker. I was the Keeper of the Gryffindor team. When we got out of school we just decided to get married. it was nothing formal. And...we've just been happy, I suppose."

The "discussion" continued about young marriages. I stayed out of it. This class was making me nervous and I didn't know why. I was even more nervous when Jared McKinley asked me to stay after class. But all he had to ask was why I had been so quiet, I shrugged, and left the room, feeling distressed.

"Why didn't you join the discussion?" Harry asked at dinner.

"I didn't have anything to put in," I replied, pushing my food around on the plate.

"So when are you going to start tryouts, Captain?" Harry joked.

"I have to get signed permission from McKinley to turn into McGonagall," I responded, "I'll start posting flyers today in the common room, then get permission tomorrow. I'll hold tryouts on Sunday morning."

"Morning?" Harry asked.

"Yep," I replied, "It'll be cooler in the morning."

Later that evening after I posted fliers, the portrait opened and McKinley walked in. He went to see what I was posting. I froze.

"Tryouts?" he asked, clamping a hand on my shoulder, "I heard you were captain. What position are you?"

"K-keeper," I muttered, then hurried away.

I could not put my finger on it. I had no idea why I froze up around this guy. There was something odd about him, unless it was just me being weird. Whatever it was, I couldn't quite tell if I liked it or if I didn't.

**

* * *

****Reviews are nice. I promise the story will speed up in the next chapter. Those of you who are good Harry Potter fans know why McKinley owns a Terrier. **


	2. Chapter 2

(Jared McKinley)

The kid was a mystery. He really was. The Weasley kid. The youngest son. I had known his father for a short time. Probably a few weeks. His father obsessed about all his sons but I heard nothing about this one. Ron. He's tall, probably 6'4" or so with broad shoulders and. His hair is almost to his shoulders, no doubt he's growing it out in attempt to hide, though he doesn't know it. He has deep-set blue eyes but he seems like he hasn't slept since the war...he probably hasn't.

The poor kid didn't know what he was getting into when he befriended the Potter boy. War, and all else.

In class he is timid and outspoken. I can tell he hasn't always been like this. I try to reach out to him but he wants nothing to do with me. I don't know whether or not I want to change it and I decide that for a while maybe I should forget about him, but something draws me toward him.

"Alright," I said loudly, the class quieted slowly and soon their attention turned toward me, "We're going to get into some real work today!" Groans. "Now you're all fifth years...you've done the small stuff. Porcupines into pin-cushions and such...today you will be doing things that actually might come in handy, no offense to Professor McGonagall or anything. I want to know...what do you want to transform?"

I walked down the aisles, waiting for suggestions. No one spoke up.

"Come on," I said, "Anything? Moses? A staff into a snake? No I suppose you could conjure one...being magic is..." I smiled at the class, "Sometimes odd, isn't it? Sometimes one spell isn't needed because another spell is used so often. Transfiguration can be replaced with conjuring."

The Weasley kid caught my eye and looked away quickly. I turned to the board and began writing, for lack of anything else to do. It was too early in the year for them, and for me as well. Why use our minds just yet? I didn't want to do anything, and they sure as bloody hell didn't either.

(3rd person)

The bell rang forty-five minutes later into the class period and the students gathered their things and headed for the door. Professor McKinley was sitting on his desk, smiling at them as they left. When Ron walked by, the confident professor said,

"Ron would you stay for a moment please?"

Harry and Hermione stopped as Ron froze, McKinley waved them out. Ron stood in front of the teacher, waiting.

"You need a permission slip in order to hold tryouts," Professor McKinley said, standing and grabbing a piece of parchment, "On Sunday, right?"

"Yeah," Ron said, shifting his books from one arm to the other, "Sunday."

Professor McKinley handed him the piece of parchment. Because this was the class before dinner, he had no new students coming in.

"Did I offend you?" he asked, crossing his arms, "At all?"

"No..." Ron said slowly, "What?"

"You seem hostile towards me."

Ron shrugged. He wasn't sure how to respond, or if he should. Professor McKinley did not seem angry, only confused. Ron looked up at him.

"You can tell me why you don't like me," McKinley said, "I only want to know."

"Uh-huh," Ron said, "Well...I don't really know. You're new...I guess..."

"You don't like new people?"

Ron shrugged.

"Do you think you're having trust issues because of the war?" McKinley asked.

Again, Ron shrugged. Then nodded slightly. Then he shrugged again and left the room. His heart was pounding so loudly that he could barely hear anything else. Instead of going to the Great Hall he went straight to the Gryffindor Tower and collapsed onto his bed.

The following day he faked a headache and stayed in bed all day, and also told Harry to run practice. He felt the need to avoid everyone at the moment, and just laid there, thinking.

"Hey, Captain," Seamus greeted as he walked through the door, his hair wet from the rain. He tossed his gear onto the floor in front of his bed and sat next to Ron, "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah I guess so," Ron replied.

_Other than the fact that I'm in love with my Transfiguration professor, sure._

**If you took the time to read it, review it. And if you don't have much to say just rate it on a scale of one to ten in content as well as punctuation. Don't feel weird for just leaving a number, cause I'll know what it means.**


	3. Chapter 3

(Ron)

Once I felt I had everything figured out, I felt somewhat relieved, but slightly...disgusted. Sure Mckinley was younger than all the other professor's in the castle and he was better looking than most. I didn't think I was gay, or would go for someone older than me.

In his class I was quiet. Of course it's not like I could act on what I felt because he was married for Merlin's sake and he had a kid. And a terrier. I didn't even know why I liked him...or loved him...or whatever.

"Ron," McKinley said loudly, everyoen turned and looked at me, "Pay attention please."

"Sorry," I muttered, feeling my face burn.

I stopped doodling and started taking notes, and since it was Friday, halfway through class he had us position our chairs into a circle. We all fell silent.

"So?" McKinley asked, sitting across from me, "What do we all want to discuss? Magic or otherwise?"

No one spoke up. McKinley stood and walked over to his desk, he grabbed a jar and came back to the circle. No one moved or said anything. Our professor opened the jar and handed it to Seamus, who was sitting next to him.

"Thank you?" Seamus said uncertainly.

"Pull a slip of paper out," Professor McKinley prompted, "And read it. Since I discovered this class is quite...soft-spoken, we can draw a piece of paper out when no one has anything to say."

Seamus pulled out a piece of paper and set the jar on the ground. He unfolded it, turned it right-side up, and read off,

"'Abortion potions and spells.'" He looked at Professor McKinley.

"What do you think?" McKinley asked, "Should they be made legal? Should people be banned from using them?"

"I don't really know," Seamus said, "I don't think about that stuff."

A few guys giggled. Girls looked annoyed. Hermione raised her hand tentatively.

"Hermione?"

"Well," Hermions said, "I think that if they're made legal they should only be used in proper hospitals. So if it goes wrong a Healer could fix it. I also think there should be an age limit."

A few girls murmured agreement. I found myself speaking up, shocking myself, and probably Harry who was sitting next to me.

"If you don't want a kid then why don't you use the contraceptive spell if you're stupid enough to have sex when you don't want to get pregnant?" Everyone looked at me, I fell silent.

"It could have been under bad circumstances," Hermione replied.

"But why should there be an age limit?" I retorted, finding this suddenly a debate between me and Hermione, "There's already limits on everything else."

"Not all spells are safe," Hermione responded firmly, I rolled my eyes, "Something could go wrong-"

"If someone's not confident in using it then they can have a friend do it or something." I knew my side of the debate was weakening but I refused to let her know that. But she got aggravated and crossed her arms, glaring at me silently.

The bell rang early, and McGonagall announced that we were all to report to the Great Hall. The class filed out. I stayed behind to help move the desks and chairs. I noticed my hands shaking, mostly from nerves. I pushed the last chair into place and looked at McKinley. He walked to his desk and randomly moved some papers around.

"Do you need to speak with me?" McKinley asked when he turned aorund and noticed me still there.

"Why are you a teacher?" I replied, walking toward him, "You're still young, right? You can do something better than this."

"I was asked by a friend," MckInley responded, still trying to sound dignified. I almost laughed. I could see right through him. "I took the job."

"You don't really want to teach though," I said, leaning on his desk, "You hang out in the common room because you're lonely for people your age. All the other adults are too old. And they like teaching. You're away from your family. Your kid. Your dog. You don't get to see them until the school year is over. The war already tore you apart and now you're gone again."

"That is none of your concern," McKinley said.

"I bet your wife misses you," I replied quietly.

The silence after my sentence intesnsified the aura of the room. McKinley stood there, staring at me, not glaring, just a solid stare. I stared back, then looked at the door. It was closed. I looked out the window. The sky was darkening, and it was raining out. In the distance I heard thunder. I looked back at McKinley.

"I didn't see my family for months," I continued, I didn't think at all before talking, it seemed impossible, "When I wasn't fighting I was in hiding. It never worked. They always found us. The only people I ever saw were Harry and Hermione. And now I'm sutck in school with them. I almost dropped out, but my older brothers did and my mum threw a fit so...why go through that again?"

It only took a moment. In three short strides he was right in front of me, and everything was right for the first time in eight months.

* * *

**Yep yep. What you think happened happened. If you don't want to say anything, rate it. Scale of 1 to 10. Leave a number. **


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

(Ron)

A few hours later I slipped out of the classroom and into empty hallways. I headed for the common room, where I knew everyone was since classes and dinner was over. I had missed quidditch practice again. I assumed Harry had either canceled it or lead it.

Once outside the portrait I looked myself over. After saying the password I quickly smoothed down my hair and tied my tye. Then stepped through and entered the common room. Harry and the rest of the quidditch team were sitting at a table. I walked over.

"Where were you?" Harry asked sharply.

"Did you have practice?" I replied.

"Yes, but where were you?"

"If you held practice without me why does it matter?"

Ginny began to giggle. The rest of the team seemed like they didn't care. I headed upstairs and slammed the dorm door behind me. I wasn't angry, just annoyed. Harry was making too big of a deal out of it. I started to get undressed as the door opened. Seamus and Dean filed in and once Dean shut the door Seamus asked,

"So where were you?"

"No where," I replied, not too hasty to tell them what had happened.

"With who?"

"No one."

"Really..." Seamus said, sitting on his bed, "If you were no where with no one then where were you?"

I smiled, but ignored him and continued to get undressed. They kept asking me, with mild threats and promises of secrecy, but I didn't tell them. I could get in major trouble for what I'd done, not to mention McKinley could get in more trouble for it...there was no way I was going to tell Seamus, it would be like telling the Wizarding Broadcast company.

(Harry)

I was not as mad as I had seemed. I really wasn't. I was just frustrated because I knew Ron was keeping something from me, and I didn't like it. So when I arrived at the dorm later that night I apologized, but didn't ask where he had been. I wasn't going to pursue it this early.

But the following day when Ron missed half of practice, I did decide to ask him what was going on. But later that night when I planned to ask him, he dissapeared again, and I didn't see him until the following morning.

"Where have you been?" I exploded, knowing that we were already both late for our first period class, "Where have you been going? What are you doing?"

"Nowhere and nothing," Ron replied, "I'm just...not ready to tell you yet but when I am I will. I promise."

I didn't believe him. I just sat on my bed and sighed. He stood in front of me, looking almost timid, which made me feel slightly better. The silence was not uncomfrotable, just tense. I stood and said,

"Alright...just...please coach the practice tonight, Ron...they listen to you a lot better."

He smiled and said he would.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" I snapped, slamming a locker shut in the locker rooms. The rest of the team flinched, but seemed as annoyed as me. We had been waiting for fifteen minutes and no Ron.

"We have a game tomorrow," one of Ginny's friends whined, she was a whiner and a complainer, but a good player.

"We have to practice without him," Ginny agreed, "But I'll go look for him, anyway. Just go on without me."

I agreed to let her search for her brother. But halfway through practice she returned and stated she hadn't seen him anywhere, and joined us in the drills. I know I must have taken my anger out on the team and made the drills faster and longer, but they just worked harder with no complaints, except from Ginny's friend.

Ron did not return to the common room that night, or in the morning, and despite my anger, I was worried.

At the end of practice I asked Ginny about her searching efforts.

"I didn't find him anywhere," Ginny snapped, angry in general, not at me, she threw her broom to the floor, "This is getting ridiculous! Our game is tomorrow. He better be there."

The locker room door opened and Ron walked inside, he seemed upset and sheepish, and said,

"I'm really sorry. And for your sake, I'm quitting the team."

* * *

**Sorry for slow update! But review. **

**I have a request for my frequent readers. I want to delete a few of my stories, the ones that really aren't as...well...godd as the ones I write now. So if I had to delete any for MY sake and repuation, which ones would you want me to delete? Let me know. **


End file.
